Zaměstnání
Počátky Laco studuje na zedníka. Přestože není studium zednického řemesla jistě snadné, Lacovi neposkytlo dostatečné portfolio znalostí. * (na téma facebook) nie som kurva ziaden inzinier ako isikawa ci doktor ako moj biznis otrok som murar kurva a taketoselijake eletricke kokotiny interneta musim nastudyrovat najprv. Praxe Laco v životě pracoval jako zedník, hrobník a jako obsluha v kafilérii. Dočasně pracoval i v krematoriu. * niekedy som v ziline v krematoriu robel u pece ked ktosi ochorel trebarz ci sa zabil ci ho zhabali do vazenia a to bola naozaj pekna robota pekne teplo aj v pripravne bola ladnicka kde som si pivo dal aj som pri peci fajcel pivo popijal mrtvak na roste v plamenoch selijake smiesne krutenie predvadzal bolo to pekne pracovisko.sak kde inde kurva kuris aj prikladas ludmi.chcel som tam stale robit no mali plny stav tym padom som len robel ked ktosi vypadol. Rozpor v zaměstnání V některých žalmech Laco uvádí, že do kafilérie nastoupil v devatenácti poté, nicméně vyjadřuje se, že byl na smrad kafilérie zvyklý, protože pracoval jako hrobník (Žalm#1929). Stejně tak není zcela jasné, ve kterém období se věnoval zedničině. Posloupnost zaměstnání popisuje několikrát: * aj mi sem vela ludi pise aby som pisal o selijakych vecoch z varina aj mojsa z krcmy ci kafilerie ci ked som hrobnika na cintorine robel. * sak selijake mrtvoly som marnel najprv ludi napokon selijake netvory v kafilerii.bol by som ostal na cintorine tam bol klud aj mi ludia prachy pchali za selijake upravy hrobov a take.bolo pekne kazdy den som bol od jedenastej v krcme.skor neislo lebo krcmu otvaral o jedenastej.raz som mal sest rakvi naraz tie zdochle kurvy smrdeli uz riadne v tych bednach v marnici na cintorine a vravim si kurva to bude robota sest dier kopat do pici.sak bolo leto aj som jednu dieru urobel a tych sest picakov som do jednej hodel a bolo.rakve som zapalel aj zhoreli a isiel som do krcmy na pivo.no akosi toto zisteli z narodneho vybora aj ma z cintorina vyhodeli preto som isiel do kafilerie robit.ako by to nebolo jedno ci jedneho ci sest do jednej jamy hodis kurva. * hlasel som sa do krematoria do ziliny robit no nechceli ma pretoze som mal zly pracovny posudok aj napisane v tem ze som kopu mrtvol do jednej jamy nahadzal a hlinou zavalel.riaditel krematoria mi vravel ze ma nechce pretoze by som nieco podobne jemu urobel a vravel ze v jeho podniku je poriadok a nebude tolerovat bordel ja neviem trebarz pat ludi palit na roste naraz a vravel mi vy ste pan repan na hromadne pohreby ekspert. * sak hej jerklover bolo naozaj pekne ziadne problemy.napokon som isiel do kafilerie robit kde ma radi vzali lebo ludi nemali nikto nechcel robit.veduci mi vravi sak ty vo velkom zdochliny marnit vies tu sa ti to hodi kurva.najprv predtym som chcel murara robit no staval som taky mur v ziline a bol som akysi trocha ozraty aj som cementom setril aby som ho mohol v krcme predat a ten mur sa druhy den akosi zrutel na akusi pani a kopyta jej akosi dolamalo.nakoniec ma ten zilinsky stavebny podnik tiez nechcel. Podle této sekvence (žalmy #1929 - #1932) se jeví jako nejpravděpodobnější varianta, že nastoupil na zednickou v Žilině, ale tato epizoda byla velmi krátká, viz níže. Laco zedníkem * som v ziline robel aj som s tiborom kazdy den chodel do ziliny do roboty a zpat zo ziliny do mojsovej lucky.robel som murara som robel od siedmej rano v devat som isiel na olovrant aj zopar piv.do jedenastej a v pol dvanastej som isiel na obed kede som sa vatsinou ozral a uz som do roboty nesiel a sedel som v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici v ziline kde bola nadrazna krcma. * raz som taky mur v ziline pri mliecnom bari staval no nedal som vela cementa do teho lebo som potreboval cement a tento mur stal dva tyzne.napokon prisiel silny vietor a isla naokolo mura akasi starsia pani s nakupom aj mur na nu padol aj ju tehlami zasypalo aj jej pazury akosi dolamalo.aj ma na podniku jebali ze som mur zle postavel vraj boli tehly len na piesku lepene.sak pravda vela cementa som nedal lebo som setek cement ukradol. K zednickému řemeslu se Laco mnohem později vrací v Praze. * no a ked prisli do mojsa automobilka aj tu osratu priehradu postaveli som isiel do prahy lebo mlyn uz nebol a ja som na stavbach vatsinou obchodnych center murara ci zeleziara robel. Laco hrobník * sak hej jerklover ja toto poznam dobre som sest rokov hrobnika robel aj som mrtvol zahrabal naozaj vela. Laco v kafilérii Na dráhu profesionálního drtiče mrtvol se Laco vrhá v devatenácti letech věku. * v kafilerii uz som bol trocha otrokar tam som robel ked som mal devatnast rokov. bolo naozaj pekne * ziadne problemy.napokon som isiel do kafilerie robit kde ma radi vzali lebo ludi nemali nikto nechcel robit.veduci mi vravi sak ty vo velkom zdochliny marnit vies tu sa ti to hodi kurva. Důvody volby této kariéry Laco osvětluje následovně: * sak sa mi nechcelo murara robit a kdesi na stavbe robit v tej kafilerii som bol pekne ozraty kazdy den a tak povedane hovno som robel. Konec múrárov v Hybernskej S kariérou zedníka se Laco definitivně loučí po smrti své tety. Přestože se jako zedník Laco již dávno neživí, zednická minulost jej neopouští, ba ani ve snu. * sa mi dnes snivalo toto kurva.chcel som pri vycape v krcme v mojsi pivo aj krcmar mi dal vodu.aj som ho zabil murarskym kladivom. * (...) aj som vytrcal rit nad misou zatlacel som no material vylietal na dekel od hajzla ako ked mur murarskou lyzicou nahodi * Category:CV - CurvyGuľum Víte